Adrian Ramsay
Cllr Adrian Philip Ramsay is an English politician and Deputy Leader of the Green Party of England and Wales. First elected at the age of 21 in 2003, he is a Green Party councillor representing Nelson Ward on Norwich City Council, where he is Coordinator of a thirteen-strong Green Group. He is one of the country's youngest councillorsArthur, Sylvia. "The road to No 10: Sylvia Arthur discovers how far student politics translate to Westminster and points beyond", The Guardian, September 6, 2003. Accessed January 11, 2008. "Adrian Ramsay, 21, became one of the youngest local councillors in the country when he was elected to office in May." and the Green Party's youngest ever councillor, elected in his first election and at the youngest age a person could (at the time) run in local elections.Should electoral life begin at 16, 18 or 21?, The Electoral Commission, news release dated July 14, 2003. Accessed January 11, 2008. "The Electoral Commission announced today that it will be seeking widespread views on whether the minimum age for taking part in elections should be changed. At present, you have to be at least 18 years old to vote and 21 to stand as a candidate."Cllr. Adrian Ramsay's Green Party Website Biography In an interview in May 2006 with the BBC, Ramsay was described as "pursuing a full-time career through his council work on a £9,500 annual allowance".BBC NEWS | Politics | The Green challenge in Norwich Early life and education Ramsay was "born and brought up in Norwich".Adrian Ramsay's Norwich Green Party Website Biography He studied as an undergraduate at the University of East Anglia (UEA), where he gained a first class honours degree in Politics. He then became a postgraduate student.[http://www.greens-in.org/article/256?PHPSESSID=5593939ad80f85642ddd49dc216886f0 The Green Party in Northern Ireland : Student to challenge Education Secretary for Commons seat] Political career Local councillor Ramsay began preparing to run in local elections for the Green Party at a young age and was described as “an active local campaigner since he was 16”. Norwich Green Party General Election Leaflet In preparation for running, he apparently "spent three years working hard in the ward, talking to people and canvassing on behalf of the Greens" before being old enough to stand, as well as taking roles nationally within the Green Party, such as being the Planning and Economic Development Spokesperson and taking part in debates about youth issues on the party’s behalf. Ramsay was first elected to Norwich City Council representing Nelson Ward in May 2003 with 50% of the vote. He was re-elected in June 2004 with 49% of the vote. In 2007, he was again re-elected with 62% of the vote. As a councillor, Ramsay is or has been a member of the Licensing Committee, Regulatory Committee, Scrutiny Committee and Constitution Working Party Committee.Cllr. Adrian Ramsay's Norwich City Council Website Biography He, along with other members of the Council Green Group, have lobbied to make Norwich a Fairtrade City and campaigned for better recycling facilities. Parliamentary Candidate While still a postgraduate student, Ramsay began running as a parliamentary candidate in the Norwich South constituency. Ramsay, who had been actively involved in a campaign against top-up fees at UEA, challenged the incumbent Labour MP and then Education Secretary, Charles Clarke, who had introduced top-up fees for British higher education students. In the 2005 General Election, Ramsay came fourth in the constituency with 7.4% of the vote (3,101 votes). In the 2007 local elections, the Green Party came top in the number of votes cast in wards across the constituency with 29% of the vote.Green Party Website Press Release 4th May 2007: Latest Green results - Greens make dramatic council gains Deputy Leader Ramsay was elected the first ever Deputy Leader of the Green Party of England and Wales on the 5th of September 2008 http://www.greenparty.org.uk/people/58.html. Before this, the Greens had a system of 'Principal Speakers'. References See also * Green Party of England and Wales * Norwich South * Norwich External links * Personal campaign website and blog * Cllr. Adrian Ramsay's Green Party Website Biography * Adrian Ramsay's Norwich Green Party Website Biography Category:Living people Category:Green Party of England and Wales politicians Category:People from Norwich Category:Alumni of the University of East Anglia